


Football

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>american football</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football

**Author's Note:**

> beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)**hisoka44**
> 
> AN: A long time ago there was a post about which anime was a good one to x-over with Kyou Kara Maou.  
> At that time I answered Eyeshield 21 because I only had read the summary the week before and thought to rememeber it was about baseball (which it is not).  
> Recently however I started watching Eyeshield 21 and found myself captivated (if not by the story, by the characters).
> 
> Then I remembered about that x-over post and thought that Yuuri indeed had common points with the hero.  
> And then something happened on the screen: a spectacular tackle ... and another image popped into my head.
> 
> This story is about Yuuri reminiscing.

Yuuri did not really like American football. Well, it was a sport but even if he found baseball to be really enjoyable and kendo to be really cool, the brutal power of American football players made him uneasy. A line full of machos built like Ardalbelt... it was frightening. Shouri did not seem to mind however and today as Yuuri came back from school, he found his elder brother in front of the television watching football.

As he passed by Yuuri turned his head automatically to watch the screen but at that exact moment, a violent tackle on the bearer of the ball made his heart skip a beat. Turning his head away, Yuuri hurried to his room to hide his troubled state.

The impact of two men colliding at full speed. Two strong arms forcefully diverting the other's body from its given curse and sending them both on a rough tumble to the ground.

Yuuri shuddered...but this particular shiver was not one of distant fear or disgust. This was something he had experienced by himself and he felt his body tense as he reminisced the intensity of that moment.

His breath been knocked away by the impact. The weight of the person pressed upon him as they rolled on the grass. The particular smell, being pressed so close to him. The loud heartbeats resounding in his ears.

Even if he had not ended up crushed by the weight -- being on top -- the whole experience had been so frightening that Yuuri was not sure he wanted to live through anything like that ever again: he would most certainly never try American football if it put him in similar situations.

Remembering the warmth and security of his embrace however, he thought he could perhaps make an exception ... for a one on one ... with Conrad.


End file.
